


Toppings

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can't see ... everything else is just ... so much more ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for Lady Disdain

I am lying on the left side of the bed, naked. There is a blindfold over my eyes, and my hands are tied by a scarf, one end to one wrist and the other end to the other wrist. I can tell that the scarf is looped around the metal posts above my head.

I strain to hear any noise outside of the room. Nothing. I continue to wait; the longer I wait the more excited I get. Then I hear it ... soft footsteps coming down the hall. I hear the door open, then close. You walk around to my side of the bed and I hear something being placed on the bedside table. Then I feel the softness of your silk robe against my hip as you sit down on the bed beside me. I feel you lean across me, brushing my body and breasts with the left sleeve of your robe placing your hand on the bed for support. I start to shiver as I feel the tips of your fingers tracing the lines of my face, my ear, from my jaw to my chin, down my throat to my chest. You then start making circles and figure 8’s going from one breast to the other. I try to lift up for more contact but you pull back enough to keep your touch feather light. I lay back, flat on the bed again and I feel you begin to circle my left breast making the circles smaller and smaller until you reach my nipple. You keep softly circling until my nipple is reaching out for your touch on its own. I moan as I feel your fingers move away, but they don’t go far. Your touch is now on my right breast, circling around and around, getting smaller and smaller until you have made the right nipple try to reach your touch also. I have to remind myself to breathe when you take your hand away. 

I feel you reach for something, then you say, “I have a surprise for you. Can you tell what I have in my hand?” You place something right under my noise. 

I sniff and ask, “A strawberry?”

“Very good. I have a few toppings for it. If you can guess the topping I’ll let you eat the strawberry. Now, stick out your tongue.” I open my mouth and stick out my tongue. 

You lean away for a second then I feel you leaning over me again as you run the tip of the strawberry across my tongue. I suck my tongue back in my mouth and taste. “Chocolate,” I say. 

I can hear the smile in your voice as you say, “Very good.” I gasp as I feel the strawberry run across my left nipple leaving a cool semi-thickness in its wake. “Open your mouth,” you tell me.

I open my mouth and you put the chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth. As I bite down on the berry you close your lips around my nipple and begin to suck the chocolate off me. I moan around the berry, the berry’s flavor mixing with the chocolate in my mouth. Swallowing the berry I start to moan. “Yeeessss,” I hiss as you suck harder cleaning my nipple then moving to suck on the side of my breast. “Please,” I beg. You know what I want and suck hard, marking me. I arch my back into you, giving you all I can. The almost pain of pleasure is all I can think about. You release the suction and kiss the spot before sitting up again. 

I feel you once again reach for something and bring another berry under my noise. “Stick out your tongue.” After I do you run the tip across my tongue. “What flavor is this?” You ask me.

Without waiting you begin to trace my right nipple with the berry and the topping. I suck in a deep breath knowing what will come next. I suck on the topping on my tongue. “Caramel,” I say.

“Very good. Open your mouth,” you tell me and place the berry in my waiting mouth. Again, just as I bite down on the berry you close your lips around my nipple and begin to clean it of the caramel; the caramel flavor mixing with the leftover flavor of the chocolate still in my mouth. I swallow the berry as you move on to the side of my breast. Before I can beg, you begin to mark me there as well. I arch my back again, offering more of me to you. I moan with the pleasurable pain wanting more but you pull away. 

I feel you sit up again and reach for another strawberry. “Stick out your tongue.” You say. After sticking out my tongue you run the tip over it. 

I moan as I realize what the topping is. “It’s you,” I whimper. 

“Open your mouth.” You tell me. I open my mouth and you put the berry in and say, “Don’t bite down yet.” I feel you move down my body, kissing every few inches as you go. I feel your hands open my legs and you move to lay between them. “Now,” you say, “You can eat the strawberry.” You softly bite my inner thigh as I bite into the berry, causing me to cry out in pleasure. The flavors of the berry and you explode in my mouth. I feel your breath first, then your lips and tongue over my clit. I hear moaning but I don’t know if it is me, or if it is you. Your tongue moves down to my opening. You plunge in and out, in and out, then move back to my clit; flicking across the tip, hard then soft, fast then slow. I realize your fingers are playing in my juices now also, as you enter me with one finger. I grab the posts of the bed, holding on and arching up trying to press into you more. The feel of your lips, tongue and fingers send tremors all through me.

“Oh, yeeessss, right there ... Oh GAWD!!!” I scream out and fall back to the bed as small tremors roll through my body. After getting your fill of my “topping” you kiss your way up me. I feel your body pressed into mine, your right leg straddling my right leg and I can feel your wetness against my leg, your breast to my breast, your lips to my lips. I lift my head for a kiss, sucking your lower lip into my mouth. I lift my right leg a bit, pressing into your center and you start rocking against my leg. You lower your head and the kiss that started out soft turns hot and deep. 

I pull away a bit to ask, “Please untie me. I want to touch you ... I need to touch you now.” You reach up with your right hand to untie my left. Once the tie is loosened I pull my hand down and wrap it in your hair, pulling you back in for a kiss. 

My right hand, still tied to the scarf, slips under your robe. I feel the softness of our breasts pressed together. I slide my hand between us, moving down your stomach. You gasp in my mouth when I reach your hip, and stop rocking against my thigh when I touch your curls. Your moans in my mouth fuel me as I circle your clit with my middle finger. I slide my hand down, feeling your clit harden more as I run my hand from my finger to my palm along it’s length. 

When you feel my middle finger at your opening you pull up slightly from the kiss and beg into my mouth, “Yess, oh yeeessss ... Inside me ... Please.” I pull you back to me to continue our kiss as I grant your plea and I slip three fingers inside your warm, slick opening. The heal of my palm now against your clit. As I thrust into you with my fingers, your clit is massaged causing you to moan into our kiss. Your moans are like lightening to me, going from our mouths out to my very core, giving me the strength to keep thrusting into you as you rock against my hand and thigh. Your right thigh is still pressed against my center, as you rock against me you press into me coating your thigh with more of my wetness and we begin to rock against each other. 

My hand and your thigh are coated with each other’s passion. Our kiss breaks but we don’t move away from each other. Each thrust, each pant into the others mouth brings us closer to the edge. We arch into each other thrusting and pushing as we explode together. Crying out into the others mouth is like a sexual CPR, sending life into the orgasm drawing out the pleasure in wave after wave. I feel your lips on mine again in a soft gentle kiss. Your weight shifts as you move and the blindfold off my eyes. I open my eyes and look up into your smiling face. You give me a quick kiss and lift up so that you are kneeling over me. I pull my fingers out of you and your eyes close as a small tremor goes through you again. Your eyes open in time to see me licking and sucking my hand clean and you lay on your side to my right. You smile as you reach out to my hand to untie the scarf around my wrist. “I think we’ll have to wash this now,” you say.

“Well, you untied the other hand but this is the one I wanted to use,” I say and share another kiss.

 

January 27, 2005 DarXe


End file.
